


Found

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: June Drabbles [3]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: Youngbin's been watching his string his whole life, just waiting for it to pull on his finger.And now, it finally has.
Relationships: Kim Youngbin/Lee Jaeyoon
Series: June Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833460
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 Red String of Fate ! I really love the concept of these!! and I actually have a longfic outline in my drafts using the concept. Hoping to get around to it sometime soon hehe
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is Office AU and it's for tvxq/dbsk yunho/changmin! :D
> 
> Also if you haven't already please go take a look at the other drabbles in the series so far! <3 Enjoy~

Youngbin had never seen his soulmate so close to him. His red string tightened around his finger, tugging him towards the person. With each tug, Youngbin felt his breath shorten in anticipation.

Light drizzle wet his hair as he followed the string. He hadn’t expected any rain today, and neither had all the other people on the street if their quick paces said anything about it. Light peaked through the clouds and caught the rain, fracturing as it did. 

Youngbin felt as if he were surrounded by rainbows as he held his coffee cup closer to his chest. His socks were getting wet, making his feet cold. Maybe he could just run the other way, maybe his soulmate would prefer it. He collided with another person because he couldn’t rip his eyes away from the string. 

“Ah!” Youngbin gasped as his coffee fell from his grip. For once he wasn’t angry that he dropped his expensive coffee, even though he can’t afford it somedays.

The string was so short now. It was mesmerising to look at; the way it was now taut rather than limp, the red also seemed deeper in colour. 

Youngbin lifted his gaze to meet the eyes of his soulmate. The man had deep dimples, pink hair and Youngbin decided he could stare into his eyes forever. 

The man even had a sweet voice as he said, “I found you.” 

Youngbin rather liked the feeling of being found.


End file.
